The mysterious girl
by Aurora Nature
Summary: A Carter and Aurora Combination. Months ago, the Huntik team defeated the Betrayer. And they're slowly getting back up on their feet. When a new girl, Carter, appears, so does another. But who is this mysterious girl and why does she seem so interested in Carter, who has felt like she's been watched her whole life. (summary by Carter because i suck at summaries :P)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiiiii! A carter casterwill and Aurora Nature combination. Dunno what else to say. Um. Hello. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Neither me nor carter own Huntik**

Months ago, the Foundation's number one team defeated the Blood Spiral. Now, Lok and the team are on a quest to find Eathon while Dante works on the council.

A young girl know as Carter was running threw the rain in the streets of New York. Carter had this strange sense of being followed so she ran, ran as far as she could until her poor legs gave out.

Carter fell to the ground, having no ability to run anymore as figures appeared in the rain behind her. She could feel their presence, but the rain blurred who they were. But no doubt Organization.

Carter drew her legs up to her chest and tried to control her breathing, knowing that she might have to summon a titan if necessary.

suddenly she heard various spells being fired, yells of fustration from the suits being muffled from the rain. Soon, everything went silent. She lifted her head up, out from in between her knees and surveyed her surroundings.

"what should we do with her?" heard carter. assuming that the her was herself. "the organization must be after her for a reason." 'what?! their after me?' thought carter.

The people who saved her must have noticed that carter was still there as they made their way towards her. their shoes clacking on the floor. Nervously, Carter wiped her drenched hair away from her face and peered up at her saviors. She gasped as she recognized them as... Foundation agents. Just the place she was heading in the first place. But the one that caught her eye the most was the one in the middle. His auburn hair stuck around his face, his amber eyes studied Carter with curiosity. He knelt next to her and helped her sit up. He wasn't rough, instead, he was very soft.

"What's your name?" He asked as his companions appeared by his side. One of them was a girl with stright black hair and the other was a boy with brown hair. "My name is Dante Vale. And my companions are Lyla and Jackson. I figured you could use some help."

"Thanks." Carter croaked, before nearly tipping backwards in exastion. Luckily, Dante caught her and put his hand on her back to steady her. "My name is Carter." Dante smiled at her, trying to show her some warmth and comfort, knowing getting attacked isn't fun.

"You're lucky that we were passing by." Lyla said, kneeling next to Carter as well. "Organization isn't fun to be captured by. I should know that."

"why what happened?" carter asked in curiosity  
Lyla hesitated before replying "i'll tell you when the time comes" offering a small smile at carter at which she returned.

"all right guys, we should take her back to the foundation safe house." interrupted jackson. He had a firm line on his face, as if he did not like carter. Dante nodded in agreement and helped carter up. Soon they were heading towards a massive building, dante swiping this card thing infront of the door.

While on the outside, it looked like a regular skyscraper like all the others in New York, but inside, the architecture was old, but new at the same time. there weren't many people around, most likely in bed, and the receptionist kept giving the group strange looks. Dante lead us through a maze of corridors until we reached a hallway with many doors, most likely leading to rooms. lyla walked ahead and unlocked the room and they all walked through.

The room wasn't anything spectacular, it just had a bed in one corner, a closet opposite the bed, a sofa and tv and another door which probably lead to the bathroom. Before carter had time to process what was happening, a shrill voice made itself heard,

"Dante!" the owner of the voice had orange/red hair and really tiny green eyes. Dante was unfazed from thee voice and instead replied "greetings scarlet" a very small hint of annoyance in there

Sure enough, the red headed Seeker was there standing behind Dante and the others, wanting Dante's attention right now. Dante rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to Scarlett.

"Hello, Scarlett." Lyla and Jackson chorus, as if they had practiced it before. Carter soon realized that maybe this happened alot. She knew already that Dante wasn't very fond of Scarlett. But why?

"Hi, guys!" Scarlett said enthusiastically, acting like the preppy girls from Carter's high-school. "What ya doing?" Carter looked at the woman, liking her less and less by the minute. It's like she didn't exist.

"We're taking this young miss here named Carter to a room to stay the night in." Dante said, placing his hands on Carter's shoulders.

Scarlet, looked over carter. From head to toe. Her face scrunching up like a peice of paper in the bin, long forgotten. Her minuscule eyes darted back to Dante, her face going back to a cheerful mask. Carter didn't like the way this scarlet girl looked at her. for some reason, carter got a bad vibe from her, almost as if this girl was hiding a big secret. 'Probably my imagination' thought carter.

Carter looked up at Dante, wanting to see his reaction. Sure enough, scarlet was looking at Dante like the heart eyes emoji While Dante stared blankly at her back.

" *cough cough* well, uh, thanks for dropping by but, um, shouldn't you be going home now." Proposed lyla through gritted teeth. It was obvious that lyla wanted the red headed brat gone but she still remained polite. Well as polite as you can get with this stubborn brat.

Carter started to tap her feet. Scarlett was making her uncomfortable. Sure, she had never gotten along with others well and grownup's staring at her my her feel ackward, but Scarlett was different. Maybe it was just her, but Carter didn't trust her one bit.

"Um, yes, Scarlett." Jackson said, cutting in, "Maybe you should. You've got a long day tomorrow." Scarlett sighed, realizing he was right. Council jobs were hard. Dante knew that feeling, but he considered himself luckly tomorrow. The team was coming over and he had the day off to do whatever he wanted with them. They were his friends after all.

"Oh, and Scarlett?" Dante called as Scarlett stared to walk away, "I'm not here tomorrow, remember? I'm with my team, so please don't text me with questions. Ask someone else." Carter saw the anger in her face, but it wasn't her right to call it out.

"oh! But why don't you spend the day with me instead?" questioned scarlet, her eyes widening as far as they could in an attempt at the 'puppy dog eyes'.

carter almost fell to the ground anime style right then. 'Could this girl be any more desperate?' carter gave scarlet her best 'go away' look in attempt to get scarlet to move. "Alright scarlet! time to get moving!" lyla said rather quickly. Her face strained into a friendly smile. Lyla then started to drag/jokingly pull scarlet away.

"but-" scarlet began, a look of desperation on her face.

"No buts!" cut of lyla. As soon as lyla had dragged scarlet far enough that lyla was in front of the group she half whispered "she's really heavy." Carter broke out in a fit of giggles with dante grinning broadly. "what's so funny?" exclaimed Scarlet, her petite lips forming a pout.

"nothing." replied jackson. a small smile on his face. "now come on, you really need your beauty sleep." Carter was now full on laughing with dante letting out a few chuckles, obvious he was tryna hold it in.

"hmm, i suppose i do." said scarlet before walking of, attempting to look sexy by shaking her flat bum and flicking her hair. Carter, having finished laughing, rolled her eyes. 'can she get anymore vain?' Dante laughed abit more as his two comrades followed her, just to make sure she was actually going. Carter smiled from ear to ear wacthing the ginger Seeker turn the corner and walk away.

"Well, I'm free from her tomorrow." Dante said to the younger girl jokingly, knowing she had just as much fun as he had with the preformance. Carter smiled. Dante was being really kind to her, something she appreciated.

"Are you really going to visit your team?" Carter asked, she had used the trick of seeing someone to escape some creeps from school before. Dante only nodded in cormformation.

"Indeed I am." He said as the two of them went and sat on the bed to wait for Lyla and Jackson to come back. "And come to think of it, you remind me of them. Lok, Sophie, and Den are quite like you." Carter smiled. She never had anyone say that she was lke someone else before. He must like her as a friend, right?

"really?" asked carter. she wanted his confirmation first before she could celebrate. With her brown hair covering her eyes slightly, Carter looked at Dante hopeful.

"Yes. In fact, why don't you come and meet them tomorrow? It'll give sophie a chance to make friends with girls her age." proposed Dante, a soft smile on his face, his auburn hair in his eyes.

Carter's face showed emotions of surprise, shock and a bit of hope as she took in what Dante had said. hesitantly, Carter replied "but wouldn't i be keeping you from spending time with your team?"

"of course not. like to see that you're a considerate one. Lok and Den could learn a bit from you." said Dante, a smile played across his lips. Carter broke out into a grin, happy that she might have the chance to make friends. The way Dante kept mentioning this Lok, Den and sophie, it seemed as though he missed them. Carter dwelled on this matter for a moment before voicing her thoughts.

"You really miss them, don't you?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. Dante didn't anwser. "I can tell you do. Don't try to hide it. I know you do." Dante turned and smiled at her.

"You're smart." He said, watching her kick her legs like a little kid, "I think that Sophie's gonna like you." Carter smiled again, and looked down her legs, kicking them again and again. This was different for her. No one every thought of her like that.

"So," He said, "Would you like to meet them?" Carter smiled under the mass of her brown hair. "So, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up. I think they'll like to meet you. They've always been like that."

Carter smiled and said, "okay." Dante offered her his own smile before getting up. "you should better go and get some rest while i try and find lyla and jackson." carter nodded and followed dante to the door, waving at him as he disappeared down the hallway.

Carter walked back into the room, carefully locking it behind her. She then decided to have a little poke about the room. She started of at the bed she sitting on previously. Nothing much. Just a plain white duvet and pillow case. The living area contained a few interesting books and a telephone while the bathroom contained the basic toiletries. Finally, carter checked the closet, surprised to find an entire wardrobe her size in there. Dante must have called ahead thought carter.

she looked around the wardrobe and settled on some floral pj's. She slid the cotton fabric over her head and abdomem and crawled into bed, lifting the massive duvet over her fragile body. She welcomed the presence of sleep as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she was completely knocked out.

 **A/N: you can literally tell which bits i've written and what bits carter has written. Until next time! Adios!**

 **-lotta love Aurora**

 _ **Smile!**_

 _ **with all huntik and awesomeness!**_

 _ **-Carter Casterwill. (p.s. she didn't write this authors note but i know that's what she would've said.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back at it agin with chapter 2 :)**

Chapter 2

Carter slowly opened her eyes. She quickly looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. The advents of last night filled her her head and she relaxed, realizing she was finally safe. After the last few months, it seemed unbelievable. She had heard many things about the Foundation from former Seekers that they would be able to help her. Yeah, they were helping her.

Carter walked back over to the wardrobe again and opened it, trying to find something to wear. She decided on a short sleeved green shirt with jeans. She slid the pajamas off her body and put the clothes on.

She quickly checked her hair in the mirror and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she checked the clock and saw that Dante was yet to pick her up till 12, the time right now being 10. To pass the time, Carter sat down on the sofa and switched on the television. She surfed through the channels, looking around for a good show. she settled on the film: the hunger games.

Hours passed, carter totally engrossed in the film, 12 o'clock drawing nearer and nearer. *KNOCK KNOCK* Carter watched on, the suspense killing her. *carter? you there?* nothing.

Dante sighed from the outside. He could hear the television from outside the was probably distracted. But Dante was abit worried about her. HH'd never been so worried about someone so quickly.

"Carter?" He asked again, knocking on the door again, "You alright?" Carter jumped and realized Dante was knocking at the door. She turned off the TV and walked over to the door. She unlocked the door to reveal Dante behind it.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I didn't hear you." He smiled. Carter stepped out off the room and Dante tossed her a key. She caught it in her hands.

"For you to get in and out." He said. Carter inspected the key in her hands. it was nothing special. Just a normal gold key with a few rusty parts. Carter slid the key into a secret compartment of her jeans and turned to dante, "where are we meeting your team?" Carter didn't know why she was suddenly so interested but she was.

"We're meeting them at the airport." replied Dante, the normal casual tone in his voice. Carter noticed that Dante was still wearing the same yellow trench coat as yesterday and decided not to mention anything. Carter nodded an ok and they both started walking, Dante leading.

It was so much busier in the day, with seekers running in and out of the doors, some holding amulets or lost artifacts or researchers busy tapping away at their stared at them in awe. It was crazy on how many Seekers there were, and only in New York!

Dante saw her surprise and laughed a little. She was obviously a new Seeker. Holotomes and the relics were probably new to her. It remind him of himself when he was younger. Learning new things everyday.

"You should have seen us a year ago." Dante said, leaning down to her, in a hushed voice. "Way more operatives. And we recieved many titans a day." Carter smiled and played with her own amulet around her neck. She wanted to learn everything about this world, and Dante was making it pretty clear that the Foundation would help her. " Hi, have you seen Dante?" came a shrill voice. *oh no* thought carter. She looked up at Dante to see that he had the same expression on his face, A hint of worry and alot of annoyance. Not a good mix. Dante bent down a little and whispered to Carter, "let's get moving before Scarlet catches up to us ey?"

Carter nodded and stealthily moves across the crowd and towards the door, making sure to avoid scarlet at all costs. She glanced to the right and spotted dante already at the door. *What!? how can he move so fast!?* Carter finally made it to the door, rubbing her leg where someone had kicked her and panting slightly. Dante's amber eyes traced carter's exhausted body and chuckled a bit before making the 'follow me' motion and walking away.

"Wait!"Dante froze and moved osver to the side. Carter was going to follow, but Scalett had grabbed her arm. She flashed her a sweet smile that ment anything but sweet.

"Hey, um, Carrie, right?" Scarlett asked in that same preppy tone from last night. Carter rolled her eyes and tried to surpress the shudder that wanted to be let out. She failed. She hated people touching her.

"Carter." She replied, pulling her arm away from Scarlett's grasp. "My name is Carter. Spelled C-a-r-t-e-r." Scarlett put up her act again and tried to look apologetically at her. Carter rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you've seen Dante today?" She asked, "He did go down to the hallway this morning, so I figured you might have seen him." Scarlett tried to stick oit her hand to shake Carter's but she swatted it away.

"First off," Carter said angrily, "I can tell when someone is acting. You're acting nice just to try to get to him. Secondly, I don't like people who get my name wrong when I met them last night. Thirdly, Dante specifically said not to bother him today because he is visiting with his team." Scarlett's face darkened. "Good day, Miss Byrne." Carter put on a fake smile, turned on her heel, and walked out the door. Scarlet huffed haughtily and turned around. Dante stepped out of the shadows and gave Carter a grateful smile.

"bold one aren't we." stated Dante, a smile smile playing with his lips. carter huffed before responding "says the one who was hiding." flashing dante a coy smirk. Dante frowned a bit before chuckling, brushing it off as nothing. "Anyway, we'll be late if you don't hurry up." a teasing tone in his voice. Carter smiled before following Dante as a taxi pulled up.

They got into the taxi, with Dante infront and Carter behind. The driver was also a foundation seeker and he and Dante were having their own little chit-chat. Carter sighed and looked out the window. The steady appearance and disappearance of cars and buildings did little to calm carter's nerves, her heart literally jumping every second. Right now, carter was wondering if dante's team would like her or not. *What if they hate me?* *What if they hate dante for bringing me?* *why am i so worried?* 'I don't want something to happen that'll cause Dante's team to hate him. I don't want to cause another human drama.'

Dante looked back at Carter. She was leaning outside the window looking out the buildings outside. He smiled the smallest bit. Then went back to his conversation about some relic.

Carter brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to get her emotions under control. Dante wouldn't have brought her if he didn't think that they would wouldn't like ? the car lurched to a stop, successfully making carter regret having that huge dinner yesterday.

Carter stepped out the car, a small layer of sweat covering her skin, her face green. Dante stepped out after carter, paying The driver his £10 and walking up to carter. A wave of nausea made carter stumble back making her fall. She felt some arms wrap around her hips and lifting her back up. Wait. Dante's right in front of her. that means... Carter, realizing it was probably some werido or a suit, turned around and lifted an arm to punch the target in the face. "wait-" cried dante. Too late. Carter swung her hand forward. Her hand cutting through the wind. to her surprise, whoever had caught her had grabbed her fist, blocking the attack. Her 'attacker' had brown spiked up hair and brown eyes, a firm frown on his face. "what the hell!?" he said. Carter covered her mouth in shock. She could hear someone chuckling behind her.

"I am so sorry!" Carter cried, stepping a few feet away from him. "I thought I was under attack!" The boy, wondering who Carter was. Carter bit her lip. She knew that she easily ruined her first impressions on people. It was hard for her not too ruin it.

"Dante," the boy said, "Who is this?"Dante smiled at the boy and replied, "This is Carter, she was going to come with me and meet you guys." The boy lifted his eyebrow giving Dante a 'are you sure' look. When Date nodded in confirmation, The boy sighed and turned to carter. "Den" he said.

Carter confused she opened her mouth and let out a 'what?'. The boy rolled his eyes before saying, "den, My name's den" Carter opened and closed her mouth in an 'oh' She was saved fom any other awkward moments by dante, "Where are the others?" Den replied with, "there at the baggage area, i went for a toilet break."

"DEN HURRY UP!" shouted a voice. Carter and Dante looked at den while he sighed and shouted as loud as the voice and said, "IM COMING! I FOUND DANTE!" Dante looked amused as carter merely stood there, not knowing what to do. "WHAT!?" shouted the voice again, this time, Carter managed to decipher the voice to it belonging to a male. 2 figures started running towards them. One was a blonde male with blue eyes and the other was a strawberry blonde female with green eyes. Behind them was a female figure with midnight blue hair and hazel eyes, the figure was chasing after the two teens, a look of annoyance and frustration on her face. Dante could only smile at that sight. It was so much like them.

The blond and the strawberry blond both dropped their bags and enveloped Dante in a hug. Carter backed up, not wanting to interfear with this as well. Dante hugged both of them and even gave the strawberry blond a small kiss on the top of her head. The midnight blue women made it over and set her bag at her feet before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank goodness!" She said, letting the smallest bit of relief show on her face. "I thought I might have to spend another half hour by myself with these lunitics." Dante smiled and the two kids laughed.

I can see you haven't lost your edge yet." Dante said. Then, Dante remembered that Carter was here, somewhere. He looked around for  
her. "Um, Carter?" He asked, looking behind himself, "Where have ou gone?" Carter appeared by Dante side a few feet away, making the blond and strawberry blond jump. "I've been here the whole time." Carter said, wondering how Dante could have missed her. "Like, right here." Dante smied and gestured for her to come over.

"Team, this is Carter." He said, "I thought that she should come and meet you guys." The two blonds both smiled at her welcoming, while the midnight blue head just nodded.

"I'm Sophie." The strawberry blond said, then she pointed to the blond, "This is my friend Lok. The woman behind us is Zhalia. And I think you've already met Den."

"Did she ever." Den muttered under his breath, making Carter feel scratched the back of her head sheepishly and responded, "heh, um sorry?" Den huffed and turned away, giving carter the cold shoulder. Carter sighed, It was just like her to mess up first introductions. Sophie slapped den on the head and said, "Den! don't be rude!" Den huffed again and replied with sarcasm, "Since when do i take orders from you... Mom" A sly smirk on his face. Carter smiled at the display and couldn't help but think of her own family.

She missed her mom so much! It was unreal. All the months of running didn't alow her to even talk to her. She missed her dad, and her older sister Sabrina, and her twin Alex, and Rune, and Bowen and Meadow! She missed all the mischief that she and Rune had gotten into. She missed hanging out with Alex. She missed playing pretend with Meadow, and playing dinosaurs with Bowen. She even missed getting into fights with Sabrina. She missed adventuring with her dad, Papa. And she especially missed the times she spent with Mom. All of it.

"Carter?" Sophie asked the brunett, "Are you okay?" Carter snapped back into reality. She couldn't just keep in the fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly. "oh, okay" replied sophie, "why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself, after all, we still have some time to waste." Carter blinked. she didn't really know if she could fully trust these yet but if they were friends with Dante she guessed that they would be alright. Carter smiled a small smile and said,

"well, i'm 16. My name's Carolina Casterwill. But you can call me carter-" she was cut of by sophie gasping and practically yelling, "You're a casterwill!?"

"um, yea. why?" carter asked. She was confused as to why it was such a big deal. She knew that the casterwills were a very wealthy and big family but she didn't think that the family was famous or anything. Dante seemed abit surprised by the news. He didn't know she was a Casterwill.

"Sophie!" Zhalia snapped, "Calm down! Do you want to draw attention to us?" Sohie looked back and glared at her. Lok stepped in before anything could happen. Carter could tell that the two females had a rockly relationship.

"I'm a Casterwill too." Sophie replied more quietly. "And Lok's the champion of the Casterwills." Carter looked abit confused. What was the business with the champion?

"Cool." Carter said, trying to cover up her confusion, "But, yeah, you can call me Carter, or you can die. Your choice." Lok laughed.

"I like her, Dante." He said, "That's a fun way to introduce yourself, Carter."

Carter shrugged,"i try." she said. Carter then turned to sophie and said, "hey cousin." Sophie gave carter a small wave and replied "Greetings Carolina." a giggle coming afterwards. Carter playfully made the 'your dead' sign and gave her a light death glare.

Suddenly, Carter felt as if she was being uneasy feeling crawled it's way up Carter's spine as her eye's scoped the area. none of the others seemed to notice, all but Zhalia. It seemed as though Zhalia had the same feeling as she looked Carter straight in the eye. They both stared at each other for a bit until zhalia broke contact. carter didn't know why but she felt as if she had a connection with the women. By now the airport was empty. Zhalia suddenly fired a spell to the right and called out 'touchram!'

The rest of the team were suddenly on alert as they heard several people call 'Amourbrand!'

"Oh, crap!" Carter muttered, tugging at the amulet around her neck. "If it's the Organization guys, I swear I'm gonna kill someone." Zhalia gave Dante a look. They passed a message between them, not yet.

"Who's there?" Sophie called, ready to call Sabriel at any second if nessasary. "We don't like playing games." There was laughing and Carter cringed at the sound. And one by one, suits came into view.

"And I'm gonna kill somebody." Carter muttered. Dante put out his hand to stop her from going anywhere. This fight was gonna get complicated.

"We came by to get Miss Casterwill, bjt it seems like we'll get our little traitor too." One of the suits said. Zhalia gritted her teeth.

"Me?" Sophie asked with a look of surprise on her face. Carter replied, "Not you. Me. They're after me for who knows." Dante hushed the two girls. The suits surrounded them.

The suits looked stronger than the ones we all know and love. they were also wearing red suits instead of black. Zhalia sneered at them, "hah! i'd like to see you try and lay your filthy hands on me." zhalia said. zhalia's cold tone unnerved carter. What did they mean, traitor? why were they after her? the suits prepared various spells as did the teams, each giving each other death glares.

"we're stronger that ever, thanks to our new ally!" yelled a suit. many others nodding in agreement. "ally?" questioned den. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes cold. Carter broke into a cold sweat as she realized that her newly found 'freinds' couls be in danger because of her. In the corner of her eye, carter noticed a shadow lurking behind a pillar in the airport. As soon as she blinked, the figure was gone. Strange.

"we don't waste time with pathetic scums like you. 'augerfrost' " yelled a suit, the blue beam of ice shooting towards them. lok saw this and shouted, 'honorguard!' an orange force field protecting them. The suit's shirt revealed his neck a bit more and Carter got a small glimpse of a Black trinagle with thunderbolt like projections coming from the sides.

"This isn't gonna end well." Sophie grimaced, noticing the mark on the suit's neck. "Fight with me, Sabriel!" She held up her hand and out appeared a pink female warrior with long pink hair and gray and gold armor.

"Charge, Baslayer!" Lok called, calling apon the titan he knew so well. Another flash of bright lights, and a giant warrior in gold appeared infront of Lok. He gestured for him to stand down.

"We don't want to fight." Dante said, trying to reason with them. "What is the point of this anyway?" The suit with the mark eyed Dante, as if realizing that he might actually be a threat. Dante reached up and grabbed Caliban's amulet from off his neck, not wanting to fight, but to be ready if necessary.

"We just want the girl." He said, pointing to Carter. "And her." He then pointed to Zhalia. "We'll leave everyone else alone. My master has put a price on both of their heads, especially the little Traitor's." Zhalia bit her lip. She loved being wanted! It was so much fun! being chased all your life!

"i have a name." replied Carter dryly, a hint of sarcasm in there, her brown hair falling into her face. The suits growled. They growled as if they were wolves! "boohoo, the girls getting sad! Go, Redcap!" There was a bright flash before a titan that looked like a cross between a zombie and a spider appeared. Carter had never felt so afraid before. It truly frightened her, thinking that she might actually die here.

Redcap growled at Carter, it's mouth watering. Suddenly it pounced forward, it's teeth becoming nearer and nearer. It was her last choice. She didn't know if it would work but she had to try. Carter took a deep breath and grabbed her amulet. "Go,Caliban!" There was a bright light and her titan appeared in front of her. She froze, not expecting it to work so well. And the first time too. Dante smiled and invoked his own Powerbonded Caliban.

"Anubian! Herliken!" Some of the red suits shouted, almst confirming both Zhalia's and Den's suspension. Then, the real fight started. Carter, not really experienced in fighting, Dante had sent to the side, only to fight if needed. Zhalia instantly went for the leader while Lok, Den, and Soohie went for skme suits.

Zhalia got flown back within the time it took for Dante to reach her.

Zhalia gritted her teeth and jumped back up, firing a double touchram at the leader, invoking kilthane aswell. Dante, seeing that zhalia was alright turned back to Carter who was doing alright for a beginner. It looked like she knew how to cast the basics (boltflare, honourgaurd, ect) but she still lacked the proper skill needed. Seeing a herliken heading towards her, Carter's caliban off fighting an anubian and carter too busy defending herself, Dante used nimblefire and touchrammed the Titan before it got too close.

Over with Lok and Den, they were fighting best they could but the organization had them in a corner, causing them a bit of trouble. These suits are definitely stronger thought Lok, a train of sweat shooting down his face. Den on the other hand was practically shaking with pain. The mark on his arm was glowing a bright red, causing Den to scream in pain then collapsed on the floor while clutching his arm. Lok's blue orbs winced at the sight of the normally sarcastic boy. In turn, he let his eyes wonder to Zhalia to see how she was doing.

Zhalia seemed fine, though she was still fighting the leader, Lok found no pain on her face or anything. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when a suit nearby almost burnt his hair off with a boltflare! Carter froze and tossed a boltflare at him, giving the suit a taste of his own medicine. He growled and looked back at her. Before he could hit her, though, he was knocked out with a powerful Augerfrost. Sophie used Hyperstride and landed next to Carter, her titans Sabriel and Sorcerel by her side.

"Thanks." Carter said, shooting another rayplus at a suit, blinding him for the second. Sophie's titans ran over to help Carter's Caliban with the Anubian. With the 3 titans working together, he was taken out quickly.

Zhalia's arm burned, causing her to bit her tongue to stop from screaming out loud. But she had challenge the leader and she wasn't going to stop until one of the was defeated. And it wasn't going to be her.

But that all shattered when one of the suits had Den in their grasp. He screamed out and tried to fight back. Carter froze and was about to hoot a spell at the suit, but Sophie deflected it with one of her own.

"If you shoot at him, you could kill Den." Sophie hissed, making Carter feel bad that she hadn't realized it before. The leader pushed Zhalia off her feet while she was distracted by the well-fare of her brother.

"Now," the leader said as Dante helped Zhalia to her feet, "We have some leverage. The boy for the girls."

Carter growled and muttered a string of curses under her breath. Dante and zhalia shared a message through their eyes. Dante almost yelled at Zhalia when her eyes revealed her plan. She was crazy!

"come on, we don't have all day." said the leader, a smirk on his face. Carter was about to walk forward and surrender when Lok held her back. A strict look in his eyes. "i'll go" Carter whipped her head around to see who said it. Her eyes almost popped out their sockets when she realized it was Zhalia. Carter was about to protest but the leader cut her off. "we want the casterwill brat aswell"

Carter narrowed her eyes. she wasn't a brat! "give or take. your choice." replied Zhalia a cool calmness radiating from her. Carter was surprised at how calm Zhalia could be. The leader growled and muttered something before saying, "take. have the boy." The suits containing den released him in which he staggered forward, Lok catching him when he was about to fall. Zhalia sighed before walking across to the suits. The click clack of her heels echoing throughout the hall.

"She's crazy!" Carter whispered. She was about to start an attack, but Dante put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head, 'Don't'. He mouthed.

Two of the suits roughly pushed Zhalia up against the wall. She grunted and glared at them. They cuffed her hands together tightly, but they kept her up against the wall even after. Lok, Sophie, and Den all started to shout at them, trying to get their friend back.

"Shut up!" Zhalia shouted. The teens instantly did. "My choice, and there is n way im leaving Den or a brand new Seeker in their hands. No more fighting.""dam she can be scary when she wants to!" muttered Carter, her eyes still fixed on zhalia. She looked up to Dante. he seemed to have the strongest connection with Zhalia than any of the others. Carter noted his stoic look. How can he be so calm?!

"now leave if you want her to come out alive." said a suit. He looked to be second in command by the looks of it. Lok, Den and sophie really didn't want to leave but knew they had to in order to make sure their friend would be okay. Dante started walking to the entrance of the airport, everyone else following behind. everyone pilled into a taxi, no one uttering a word.

As soon as they made it to Dante's mansion, the silence was broke by Lok. "Why did you let her leave Dante?!" A slight anger in there with a mixture of shock and worry. That's a mix that's going to give you a bad stomach ache. Dante sighed, his auburn hair falling into his eyes, "It was her choice. We needed a way to find out how they got so strong so fast and She didn't give me a choice." he said.

"This is all my fault." Carter whispered, covering her face with her hands, "Whenever I'm around people, this happens." Sophie looked over at her and placed her hand comforting on her shoulder.

"Well, we have to get her back!" Den half shouted, half silently scolded Dante, "I'm not leaving my sister in their hands, especially since them seem very keen on killing her!" Carter gasped and covered her face, looking straight at Den.

"She's your sister?" She gasped, almost crying when Den gave her a nod. She always ruined things! Somehow this always happened. First she made of fool of herself infront of him and then potentially killed his sister! Dante, seeing carter's distressed face, said, "let's rest for now. We will continue tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and followed dante inside the house. Dante led us inside and lead us to our rooms for the night. Carter borrowed some clothes of Sophie since she didn't have her own. She Changed into them and got ready for bed. When she was in bed, carter stayed awake for most the night. Her mind not resting at all.

zhalia sighed and rubbed her shoulder. There was a large bruise there were the suits had pushed her against the wall earlier. She kept quiet in the cell she had put in. She didn't want to make anything worse for herself. She already put herself in this situation, but was she suppost to do? Let Den be captured by them? Let a brand new Seeker, who looked like she had been running away from them by the way she acted around them, be captured by them? No, she couldn't. Zhalia wouldn't be able to take it. She would be mad at herself.

She rubbed her shoulder again and winced in pain. It hurt now. The suits had rummaged her and had taken all her amulets but they failed to take her logosbook. Well, at least she could still communicate with Dante. Zhalia lifted her head and stared at the growing moss on the ceiling. What else was she suppose to do?

Without warning, The door to her cell slammed open. It didn't affect zhalia because it took more than that to scare her. She turned her head to look at the suit, her hazel eyes filled with hate. " Up." said the suit. Zhalia raised an eyebrow at this suits bluntness. It also seemed he was an impatient one. "Up i said. Get Up! "

Slowly, Zhalia stood up. She might be here, but she wasn't going to be perfect. The suit used Ropetrick and tied her hands behind her back. It jerked her bruised shoulder hard, causing her to bite her tongue to stop herself from gasping.

The suit summoned a venomhand and forced Zhalia to walk to of the room. It was just as she remember. She's been here before, of course. She's been to every organization place. She remember the cell hall. They turned a corner and they went down a busy hallway, just as she remembered. Always busy, always moving.

The suit made her walk into a room. It was mostly light, but the corners were dark. There was a chair in the middle of the room in which the suit gestured too before leaving the room. The click of the door implied that the door was locked. Zhalia sighed. What mess did she get herself into this time? With her hands still tied together, Zhalia attempted to move a few things on the desk in front of her.

On the desk, She found various documents about the organization. Unfortunately, it was nothing that zhalia hadn't already known. Without warning, the chair infront of her swiveled round. This caused Zhalia to jump a bit. She wasn't liking this already. The person infront of her had black hair and yellow eyes. This time, Zhalia did gasp. Infront of her, the supposedly dead Rassimov was grinning at her.

"Rassimov? how?" questioned Zhalia, the alarm bells in her head ringing. Rassimov grinned even more. He was enjoying the confusion of the infamous Zhalia moon before she catched on. "why hello traitor, to answer your question, my new Queen deemed me worthy enough to revive. For that, i forever owe her my gratitude." explained Rassimov, his grin turning into an evil smirk at Zhalia's Shocked expression. "Queen?" She asked, "What queen?" Rassimov smiled, enjoying her confusion. Zhalia backed away from him. She was getting weirded out by him right now. And she didn't like it. She could feel her instincts going crazy right now. Something wasn't right.

"Alright,' Rassimov said, standing up and leaning against the desk with his hands, "Enough with the questions. Let's get down to business." Zhalia mind turned a thousand miles an hour. This wasn't going to end well, she just knew it.

" My Queen demands you dead. " Rassimov drawled, his eyes hovering over Zhalia. Zhalia shivered. This Queen must be powerful considering that she, oh i don't know, BROUGHT RASSIMOV BACK TO LIFE! Now her alarm bells were now alarm sirens that were screaming at her, telling her that she's a dead women.

Zhalia chose to remain silent, her hazel eyes stealthily glazed over the room. It was nothing much. It was a small room that had no wallpaper, the bricks still showing, and a steel door. in The far left corner, Zhalia got a glimpse of a shadowy figure, she couldn't make out what it was because it disappeared shortly after. The figure looked feminine from the glimpse that zhalia took. She was brought back to earth by Rassimov.

"Not today, of course." Rassimov said, directing Zhalia's attention back to him, "The Organization wants alittle payback. It is for them to decide what to do to you. The only rule my Queen gave them was not to kill you. She wants that pleasure herself." Zhalia shifted from foot to foot, Rassimov's gaze making her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't everyone who made her feel like this. Only with her hands tied up, she grew the smallest bit frightened. She wouldn't normally be, but she was a traitor to them. She would be dead before she even knew it, if Rassimov's Queen hadn't wanted to kill her herself.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN! ;)**

 **i actually don't know where this story is going but let's roll with it.**

 **(co written by my crazy phycopathic friend Carter :D)**

 **Smile! :D**

 **with all huntik and love,**

 **\- Aurora and Carter x**


End file.
